Travelers
by Highadvisor204
Summary: What were to happen if Santana and Brittany go back in time 10 years to their high school moments? Basically Sugar is their daughter that used Brittany's time machine and her mothers go back and save her. Mostly Brittana some Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Travelers**

All of the Glee club members took their seats as the final late bell rang. Mr. Schuester walked up to the center of the room to begin his lesson for the day. Sectionals was written on the board, they only had one song picked out so far which was Valerie featuring Brittany and Mike with their dancing.

Mr. Schue started asking for suggestions, of course Rachel raised her hand high in the air. He called on Rachel everyone predicting what she was going to say. "I think we should do another solo featuring me and my wonderful talent." Everyone just kind of looked annoyed. "I already told you Rachel we are giving others a chance at the spotlight." Mr. Shue responds.

Finn suggested a duet and everyone agreed with that, but who will sing it is the question. "How about Quinn and Sam?" Schuster asks. Rachel immediately stands up looking appalled. "Ken and Barbie?" Rachel blurts out. "Unless anyone else disagrees?" Know one raised their hand. "Then it's settled. Okay one more song guys I think we should do a group number." Mr. Schuester said.

Sugar raised her hand most people thought here we go. Just as she was going to say something a tall blonde with blue eyes walks through the door. She is wearing a blue sundress with white flowers, the sides of her hair pulled back into a small clip. The blonde beauty has a hopeful look on her face. Everyone looks over to her she is about halfway into the room now just staring at Sugar. Finally she says something "Tori?" Everyone looks confused as to who the woman is talking to. They are surprised when Sugar says "Mom?"

The blonde walks closer to Sugar. "Is it really you?" Sugar runs over to the blonde and hugs her. "Yah. You found me." Everyone in the choir room was shocked for two reasons 1) Sugar's voice wasn't all nasally and annoying anymore. 2) The blonde beauty had some of a resemblance to Brittany but older and wiser. "Victoria your mother and I have been worried sick about you. How did you get the machine to work? And why did you come here?" The blonde asked very interested.

Sugar looked so happy in her mother's arms. "I didn't mean to come this far back. It was just supposed to be for an hour or so and then I got stuck here. Cj helped me start it up. Where's Mama?" The blonde looked relieved to have her daughter back. "Mama is somewhere around this school we came looking for you together. Let's see if our technology works in this time, I'm sure it will we just need service" Blondie took out her phone held it up to her ear. She smiled as soon as she heard her wife's voice.

"Hello?" A very hopeful but annoyed women picked up the phone. "Hey it's me. Come to the choir room I have a surprise for you." The blonde responded very excited. "Of course Britt. Wait why? Did you find her? Did you?" The woman replied. "Honey I don't want to ruin the surprise just get here and you will see what it is." The blonde answered. "I'm on my way. I love you" Her wife said. Without hesitation the blonde quickly said "I love you too."

When they both hung up Sugar was looking rather scared. Noticing this her mother asked her "Tori what's wrong?" Backing away a little bit she responded "What if Mama's mad at me for coming here? We both know how mad she can get." Placing a reassuring arm around her daughter always helps calm her down. "She won't be mad. She will be the happiest person in the world to have you back. But I would get behind me just in case because she did sound annoyed on the phone already."

* * *

When Santana and Brittany arrived in the past they decided to split up hoping to get out of there faster. They traced Tori's last coordinates to this time, so hopefully she will be here. The two women were surprised when they saw that their daughter went back to when they were teenagers at McKinley.

As Santana walked down the halls of her old school she was trying not to draw attention to herself. She took a sharp left down a hallway and ran straight into one Sue Sylvester. 'Great' she thought. "Sand bags why aren't you in uniform? Go run laps." The cheer leading coach said. The latina did not want to start things with this crazy women so she just left and went down the hallway, continuing on her track to scope out Tori.

Deciding to go look on the west side of the school Santana made her way through many people she could not remember the names of. Before she knew it Jacob and his big cloud ran into her. Santana did not know how to react she didn't want to draw attention to herself but people were really starting to annoy her. So she just gave him a scowl and kept on walking.

Santana decided to take a break from these people and go into the girls bathroom to clear her thoughts. That's when she got the call from Brittany. After she ended the call she started quickly walking towards the choir room.

* * *

As Santana entered the room all eyes turned to her she ignored all of them and went up to her wife who gave her a quick kiss. "So what's the surprise?" The latina asks. "Promise you won't get mad" The blonde responds. "I promise."

Tori comes out from behind the piano and looks at her mama to see her reaction. As soon as Santana saw Tori she enveloped her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much" "I missed you too" Tori replied. Their little family had a quick reunion then Santana pulled away. "You are in so much trouble." Her voice grew in volume the more she yelled. "No phone, no computer, your grounded for the rest of your life, and that means no talking to Cj." "But Mama" Tori tried to get her mother to ease up on her punishment but was having no luck.

Hoping her mom could help her she looked over at her mom and had a pleading face on. "Oh no young lady don't turn to her for help." The latina knew exactly what her daughter was doing she always turned to Britt when she was trying to get out of something. "San you did say you wouldn't get mad."

Santana turned around to look at Brittany and looked at her with a pleading look hoping she would back her up on this. Brittany thought it was cute seeing both the girls she loved the most looking at her with the same pleading face. Deciding she should take Santana's side on this she looked at Tori with a apologetic look. "Your mother's right Tori you shouldn't have used the time machine. I told you that was off limits and you deliberately disobeyed us." Tori finally gave in concluding she would not be able to get around this punishment. "Alright as long as we get to go home." "Of course we have a way home." The blonde answers taking a hold of her wife's hand interlocking their fingers.

Everyone at this point was looking between the older women and young Brittany and Santana. The older Santana took a look around the room finding it quite amusing seeing all of her friends as their younger selves. She stopped at her younger self and smiled seeing her slowly scooting away from her best friend. So she squeezed her wife's hand to get her attention. When that was accomplished she nodded over to their younger selves and older Brittany noticed what was happening.

Future Santana and Brittany walked over to their younger selves. Future Santana standing next to her past self and Brittany with hers. The older Santana pushed the latina's chair closer to Brittany's since she was inching away from her. "You know the more you push her away the less she is going to want to stay." The women said. "And you don't let her go so easily." The blonde said to the young dancer. The young latina looked very shocked. Going back to the center of the room the women were laughing with each other.

"Mama you were a real bitch when you were my age." Tori said. "Yeah I know." The women responded. The younger Latina just rolled her eyes. Looking at all of the glee members future Brittany asked "Well I'm sure you are all very confused by now so any questions?" Almost all of them raised their hands except Rachel. "Rachel no questions at all about how you end up?" "No because if I become a big star on Broadway I don't want any knowledge that could mess it up" The diva responded. "It doesn't matter what we tell you won't remember any of this by the time we leave. So I suggest you ask anything you want." The blonde said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you to everyone who took a chance on this. This is my first FanFiction so any suggestions will help. Update coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie raised his hand. "Yes Artie?" "So you guys are the future Santana and Brittany?" The boy asks. "Yes that's correct" The blonde answers. Finn raised his hand. "Yes Finn?" "Why does future Santana keep staring at me?" The Jock asks. Santana looks at Brittany realizing she's been caught. "Well lets just say that we haven't seen you in a really long time." The blonde answers for Santana knowing how hard that subject is for her.

Tina raised her hand. "Tina" "So Sugar is your daughter?" The girl asks. "Yes, but her name is really Tori I don't know why she told you her name was Sugar." The blonde says turning towards her daughter. "Well as most of you know when my mama gets angry she calls it snix mode. Well I have always called mine Sugar. As for that annoying voice, well that was just for fun for a little while. But then I had to keep it so you wouldn't be suspicious." Tori answers.

Rachel raised her hand. "I have two questions." "Go ahead Rachel." The Latina said "Do I make it on Broadway?" The diva asks. "Yes you even win a Tony." The women responds. "Really? I knew it all of my hard pays off. Next question, who do I end up with?" The latina suddenly looks really uncomfortable. "I'm not sure you want to know." She finally answered. "I'm going to forget all of this anyway so it doesn't matter" the Brunette said.

Tori jumps up and asks her parents if they can call Rachel from their time. "Sweetie I'm not sure if it will work we are in different times." The blonde responded. "Why not? When you called mama it worked." The blonde looked over at her wife. "Might as well try it I mean we got nothing to lose." The latina said.

So Santana dialed Rachel's number and when it started ringing she was surprised. Once the star picked up the phone with a "Hey S did you find my favorite niece?" "Yeah Rach we found her she went all the way back to when we were teenagers. We are standing in the choir room with everyone right now." "Hey lets hologram I want to see." The star responded. Santana pressed a button and suddenly there was a holographic life size older Rachel. She put her phone in the center of the room on the ground so she could see everything.

"This is so cool. Look at you two your so little,... and not together yet that's awkward." The Diva said. "You have no idea." The younger Latina responded. The older Brunette scanned the room and landed on Quinn smiled and said "Look how young Quinn is she's adorable." Quinn gave her an awkward smile back hoping the women would stop staring at her. The brunette looked again and saw herself. "I remember when I used to wear those sweaters. Thank you Kurt for showing the light." "No problem." The young Fashionista responded. "Babe who are you talking to?" They here in the background of Rachel's end.

"San and Britt. They found Tori come here and see." The next thing that happened surprised everyone from the past. A short haired blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind and buried her face into Rachel's neck. "Hey San. Hey Britt. So I herd you finally found my niece?" An older version of Quinn said. "Yeah they found me aunt Q." Tori responded. Quinn scanned the room finding the young Brittany and Santana first.

"Aw look at you guys your so small. Are you together yet?" Quinn asked "No we're not together yet." Answered the younger Brittany. Quinn nods and continues to scan the room. Stopping at herself. "I remember when I had hair like that. Should I grow it out again Rach?" "No honey I like your hair short." The diva responded. Quinn continued to scan the room and landed her eyes on the young Rachel. "Aw Rach look how little you are, adorable." The older Rachel smiled.

"Wait so if I don't end up with Rachel then who do I marry?" Finn asks. As soon as he says something Santana realized she made a mistake calling Rachel. Finn was gone in their time and she didn't know how Rachel would react.

"Finn?" Rachel asked. "Is it really you?" Quinn thinking quickly on her feet turns Rachel around and asked if she could go get Cj so he can see Tori. Once she was out of hearing range Quinn asked Santana "What the hell S? Why would you call her knowing he's here? You know how she gets when anyone brings it up how do you think she's going to react when she has to talk to him?" "I'm sorry Q I wasn't thinking. Maybe she can get some closure while he's here." The latina responded. "Please I don't want her crying it breaks my heart. As much as I would love Finn to stay she can't see him." Quinn said.

"Quinn It's okay. It's been 8 years since it happened. I'll be okay." Rachel said entering the call. "Are you sure?" Quinn asked. "Yah I'm sure." Rachel responded. "Cj they found Tori come say Hi." A boy came into view and his eyes went straight to Tori "Tori are you okay? I've been feeling really guilty about helping you use the time machine." He said. "I'm fine Cj." Tori responded.

"You should feel guilty young man you sent my daughter through a time portal." Santana said. "Hey it wasn't all my fault she made me." Cj said trying to defend himself. "Sweetie don't upset your aunt it never ends well so stop trying." Rachel says to her son.

"Wait so Q and Man Hands are together in the future?" Young Santana asked. "Yes we are and I couldn't be happier." Quinn answered. "Everyone this is our son Cj" Rachel said. "Hi everyone" Cj said. "Wait is that Schuester? Like THE Schuester?" Cj asked pointing in Mr. Schuester's direction.

"Yeah that's him. Did you imagine him taller too?" Tori said. "Yeah. Tori did you get to see him dance? How about rap? I hear he can rap too." "Dance yes rap no. Frankly I don't want to hear him rap mom and mama say it's not pretty." Tori said looking over a Mr. Schue apologetically.

"Is that Uncle Puck?" Cj asked. "Yah that's him Mohawk and all." Quinn answered. "Nice hair dude." Cj said in Puck's direction. "Thanks bro" Puck responded. "Wait where is Blaine Mom?" Cj asked. All the younger kids looked confused. "Well Blaine and Kurt haven't met yet so he hasn't transferred to McKinley yet sweety." Quinn Responded. "Who's Blaine?" Tina asked. "Oh well he is Kurt's future husband. Very nice guy. We actually have a double gay wedding together." Responded Santana. Kurt's face lit up knowing he would end up well.

"Wait I'm confused I end up with Quinn? But, Quinn hates me." Rachel says. "She doesn't hate you. She actually has a huge crush on you but tries to hide it by saying terrible things to you." Responds older Quinn. Rachel sends a huge smirk over at Quinn who has a face redder than a tomato. "That's not true." The young girl tries to deny. "Oh honey have you seen the way you've been staring at her this whole time?" Says the older Rachel. Quinn just sinks in her seat.

"So what happens to me?" Finn asks. Rachel responds with "Finn I'm so sorry. I don't think we should tell you. You trust me right?" Finn nods his head "Of course with all my heart" He says. "Then you have to trust me when I say we can't tell you, it's better if you don't know." Rachel finishes with tears in her eyes. Quinn wraps her up in a hug. "Okay San, Britt, we are going to cut off the call we will see you when you girls get back see you in a few." Says Quinn. "Bye Tori" Says Cj. "Bye Cj see you soon" She responds. The call ends and the hologram of the little family disappears and Santana picks up her phone.

"I have a question. Do I end up with Emma?" Schuester asks. "Yes you do and have three kids." Brittany Replies. The young Brittany raises her hand. "When do me and Santana start dating?" The time travelers smile at each other. "Well I was too scared to actually come out because of what people were going to say. I actually didn't come out, someone outed me in the middle of a hallway and it made television. But, I forgave that person because I realized that they did me a huge favor." Says the older latina. "But she eventually saw her love for me as the best thing in the world and didn't care what people thought." The older blonde finished for her.

"Who outed you?" Asks the young Santana. "Well, Finn does and a girl told her uncle about it and he used it as a campaign commercial against Sue so she would lose the running of congress." Responds the older Santana. What happened next no one in the room was expecting. A small "Thank you Finn" was heard from the young latina with a smile. Before anything else could happen the one and only Sue Sylvester happened to walk past the choir room.


End file.
